helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Bargaining Chip
Info More than a pair of eyes are staring at the Bavlenka. Will mother's words get verified? Objective Wander about and bump into Lawrence to trigger the story. Rewards EXP +498 400 Diamond +50 Uniform Shoes x1 Notes After completing the quest, you will receive a letter from Lawrence titled "I'll atoned for my sin" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, as far as I am concerned, I am very grateful to your aid last time, but from now on, we should get even. To be honest, this made me feel relieved. Because pure trade is a two way traffic, but kindness is only a unilateral offer. Your help has made me feel guilty for a long time. It's not only because I failed to return your kindness, but also because I ask for your help though I know that you are the enemy of Miss Lynna,and even let you know the biggest secret of Miss Lynna... There is no doubt that this is a betrayal, and I have no words about it. Therefore, I will spend my whole life to redeem my sins. You said that I will be rewarded for my conscience. Although as a servant, I should not expect much, but...I hope everything could be just like what you said. - Lawrence Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: You're saying that the Bavlenkas have been secrely preparing for war? Magda: I fear that they've already trained their troops and are well prepared for it. Eliza: You've done well, I'll notify the Patron right away. Oh, these few days, did the Viscount visit----- Magda: I've already informed the Viscount. Eliza: ..so... the Viscount asked you to investigate this? Magda: Yes, he is also very concerned about the actions of the Bavlenka family. Eliza: Did he give you any other tasks that I don't know of? Magda: ... Eliza: That little bastard! Magda: Mother, he is also our patron. Eliza: I know that the current situation does not allow us to have room for negotiation... And, it is not just the eyes of the Sakan family that are staring at the Bavlenka family, MagdaL Do you mean... Eliza: The two families who are very active in the scoial circle will definitely act, just wait and see. Story Chat 2 Lynna: My lord, you must know something, right? About the Bavlenka family...... Juven: The two beautiful daughters of the Bavlenka family? They are the dream lovers of all men in the social circle~ Lynna: Don't change the subject! I have seen it. On several occasions, you took Biggus, the guy who called himself the chief servant of the Bavlenka family, behind the curtains, on the balcony... Juven: Oh~ That's what you want to know? Why not come straight to the point? As long as you ask me, I will tell you what I did with the manservant under the curtains, on the balcony. Lynna: You... You are as shameless as people said! Juven: Thank you for you r compliments. It's been a while since I've had this reputation Lawrence: (Miss, the Sakan family has always been good at placing smoke bombs, don't be fooled by him.) Lynna: (I, of course, I know they like talking nonsense! But how do I get more information from him?) Lawrence: (Perhaps, you can change your target - Miss Ellenstein is coming.) Lynna: (Err... I can try...) Magda: Miss Lynna, Viscount Sakan, nice to meet you. Lynna: Hard- *cough* Miss Ellenstein, nice to meet you. Your dress today... Magda: ... : Story Root 2 : Lynna: Looks shabby as always. Makes me lose the mood to talk to you. It really kills my appetite. : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: *Cough* Looks not so bad. Magda: (Hmm? Is Miss Lynna complimenting me?) Juven: Wow, how can I have the honor to see the scene of the sun and moon of Finsel standing side by side? It is no exaggeration to say that this scene is simply fascinating. Lynna: I will call this compliment qualified if you stop mentioning the sun and the moon. Juven: If Miss Lynna can follow your heart and stop acting like a clumsy big goose that stretches her neck peeking at the secrets of others, you will be more charming. Lynna: ......Viscount Sakan! What do you mean?! Juven: I just think that if a lady is very clumsy in her way of inquiring, even if there is a clumsy aesthetic...... Lynna: Who... Who wants to inquire about the news! Don't shoot your mouth off! And you! The upstart! Don't think I don't know what you are doing, you better watch your back! Juven: Oh? Is she leaving? There are more interesting topics I wanted to share with her. Magda: ... Juven: My eyas, have you noticed it yet? Miss Lynna today is a little different. Magda: ...Are you saying that she is also inquiring about the news? She seems to take the both of us as her targets. Juven: It's cute for her to have the courage~ Magda: My lord, if she wants to ask about the Bavlenkas... Juven: Little eyas, do you think under current situation, if the other two families know about the behind-the-scenes of the Bavlenka family... Magda: Finsel will be in chaos. Juven: Isn't that what we are expecting? After all, some things would be easier once the situation becomes more complicated~ Magda: Make the situation more chaotic? I see. Next, I'll make the opportunity to pretend to be inadvertently into Miss Lynna. Then things shall develop in the direction we expected? Juven: I'm counting on you~ Little eyas. Story Chat 3 Magda: ......Oops! I am sorry, this gentleman - Lawrence? Lawrence: ... Magda: Are you looking for Miss Lynna? I just saw her over there. Lawrence: ... Magda: See you then. Lawrence: Wait a second. Magda: (Haha... he is on the hook.) ...Are you and Miss Lynna asking about the Bavlenka family? Lawrence: Yes, Finsel will not remain in peace for too long. Everyone is preparing for that. If Miss Lynna can bring back some useful information at the ball- Magda: Sorry, I have to interrupt you- what does it have to do with me whether can Miss Lynna bring back useful information or not? Lawrence: ...What do you mean, my Lady? Magda: I have helped you a lot about the female gambler last time. Miss Lynna still doesn't know that she has missed the chance to meet her mother? Lawrence: ... Magda: No matter what reason you used to explain it away, it is your business. But sooner or later, everyone will be responsible for their choice. But before you ask me for the conditions, at least let me know how many chips you can offer. Lawrence: ... Magda: No chips? Sorry, I can't help. After all, that's the rule here. Lawrence: Heh... Miss Ellenstein, last time when you took out four bags of gold coins to help me, you hadn't learned the word 'chip', right? Magda: Well... Though the balls of Finsel always look the same, the people here are changing fast. Even Miss Lynna has changed a bit and has become different, isn't that so? Lawrence: Miss Lynna was forced to----- Magda: Most of us have no alternatives but to make choices whether it's against our will or not. Ok, let's get to the point. You are very smart. You should know what chip I want? Lawrence: Lawrence will not betray Miss Lynna and will not betray the Jorcastle family. Magda: I didn't ask you to express your loyalty. Lawrence: ... Magda: Lawrence, you still owe me one, remember? Lawrence: About that four bags of gold coins, and that thing...? Yes, I owe you. Magda: Relax, I won't let you do things that violate moral principles. Those who don't have chips are not qualified to negotiate with me about conditions. Since you are asking for my help, you have to show me your sincerity. Lawrence: ... Magda: You know what I am doing and what kind of commitment I need. Lawrence: What if I say no? Magda: No one can tell you this news except me. Even if you and Miss Lynna try to inquire from others, you will get nothing for sure- What happened with Viscount Sakan is a good example. Lawrence: ...I have another choice, to expose you. Magda: Oh? Will you do that? Lawrence: ...I am not that stupid. And you have helped me before. My conscience does not allow me to do that. Magda: You will get the reward of the Sky Goddess for your choice. Lawrence: I hope so. Magda: It seems that we have reached a consensus? Lawrence: I will be your ears, provided that I can get news from you. Magda: Deal. Lawrence: Now you can tell me that information. Magda: Recently, the army of Bavlenka has always been fighting, it looks like... but in fact... Story Chat 4 Juven: The male servant of the Jorcastle is now reporting to his young lady. Little eyas, you've done a good job~ Magda: I should thank you, Viscount. Juven: Why? Magda: You deliberately angered Miss Lynna, and forced her to realize how difficult it was to inquire about information. Without this precondition, Lawrence could not be so easily hooked. Juven: Little eyas, there's an old saying in Manderia: 'There are always fish willing to be caught'. This is all out of their own wills. Magda: My lord, you are a pragmatic careerist. Juven: Every careerist need the assistance of an outstanding diplomat~ Magda: (Diplomat? Are you referring to me?) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 8